


Turtle Story

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: jentfic_remix, Fluff, M/M, POV Turtle, Remix, Romance, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI8PIO9rQgo">Magdalena</a>, the two-headed, five-legged turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Story

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic is the cutest thing I ever read)) I enjoy remixing this story)) Thank you a lot my dear beta)) thank a lot to my friends K and N for your support and to A, because she understand turtle feelings the best! Love you all!  
>  **Link to Original Story:** [Double the trouble](http://subtlyfreckled.livejournal.com/9386.html)

Life’s not an easy thing and if you are a double-headed turtle, it’s doubly hard to find your place in this big crazy world.

  


The world around is spinning so fast and so scary in the beginning and you want so badly to hide in your safe shell, but with two heads it’s doubly hard to do it. You are scared and feel lonely, but then your legs starting moving and you know that it isn't your desire to move. You want to stay at the spot and be unnoticed but it your other head, your sister, who is scared too have an urge to run away. But she is not as smart as you and doesn't understand that with your speed you can't run away and it’s better to hide in your safe shell.

  


_\- I AM SMART!_

  


This is my story...

  


 _\- WHAT?!-_ I hear the voice full of annoyance.

  


Sorry. So this is our story...

  


_\- Now, that's better..._

  


The grumpy voice belongs to my sister and she is a sweetheart really, but that sweetness is hiding in her heart very, very deeply.

  


You know sometimes for people, it’s too difficult to accept the gift that God gives them and the same is with turtles too. When we were born, the turtle community showed us the door and we were absolutely alone in the whole world. Just my sister and me. We are different, we are exceptions.

  


_\- Just say ugly already..._

  


A turtle with two heads and five legs is not an ugly creature, but the rare one. But ’s difficult to be different in this world. Our family refused to love us and we were left absolutely alone in this big cruel world.

  


_\- Stop that already! What a drama queen!_

  


Don't be sad, we both have a good life and sometimes I like to exaggerate to make the story interesting. We are just a little poor cute two-headed turtle and...

  


_\- Not again!! Or I will hide in my shell now!!!_

  


It was a sunny day when our life changed never to be the same again. We found a home. We were absolutely alone in the big forest full of wild animals who wanted to taste some fresh turtle meat...

  


_\- Are you talking about that sheep Dolly who lost all her teeth?!_

  


We were wondering in the long grass, hearing strange noises that scared us to death. We were searching for light and something to eat. But then the miracle happened, we saw two pairs of eyes that looked the same and felt warm hands lifting us. They were our first owners. A girl and a boy who looked so much alike, with shiny eyes ready to laugh at any moment with cute dimples on their cheeks. They took us to their house and made a home for us, playing, feeding and...

  


_\- Sometimes trying to tear off my head..._

  


Why you always remember only the negative moments?

  


_\- It wasn't your head they tried to tear off..._

  


Anyway, we were happy but the summer was over soon and the children must return home and we started living with granny.

  


  
_\- Everyday watching shitty drama..._

  


Everyday we watch wonderful dramas about how great love can be. They always make me so happy and dreamy. I'm a dreamy turtle. I love thinking about the life I could have if I was someone else. Our granny understand me, we were soulmates.

  


Our life was peaceful and everyday resembled another day, but our granny was very kind and we felt the warmth of her rough hands. We live waiting for summer when our friends will return to big wooden house making our life brighter and filling our days with laughter. Years pass after year and our little friends became wonderful adults and rarely visit us, sometimes absolutely forgetting about their two-headed childhood friend. The girl prefers seating at big couch near window...

  


  
_\- Reading shitty books!_

  


Wonderful books about love, knights, fighting and confessions. I love it so much, sitting on her shoulder and reading with her. Those were the golden days.

  


One nice day, our life changed again. A handsome man in big sunglasses came to visit granny. When he lifted us, I then recognized him as the boy who rescued us so many years ago. Now, he has become a great man with unbelievable body and cute dimples.

  


\- I found you a new owner! You will love him,- he said and we believed him.

  


After that day, we never saw granny again but I will always remember her warm rough hands, cracky laugh and her care.

  


Our savior, granny calls him Tomo, put us in a box and our journey to new life starts.

  


***

  


\- Hi!!! OMG!!!! Soooo cute!!!!!!! Hi!!!!!- The man repeats this line with absolutely melted expression almost 20 times and I found it so cute.

  


\- You can call me daddy!!! DADDY! Da-a-a-d-d-y!! Or… No, I prefer PA-PA!! - his eyes full of excitement and the way he wants to clap his hand but stops himself remembering that we are on his hands make me love this handsome big baby.

  


We meet with our new owner just half an hour ago. We are his present and he is so happy to receive us as his present. So adorable!

  


  
_\- He is a weirdo who loves weird presents!_

  


That maybe. But we can make him happy and Tomo said that this is all that matters now.

  


I already love this home and our new terrarium with a cute interior. I always wanted to be loved and the attention our new owner pays us make me so happy and make me feel so loved.

  


  
_\- I have a headache already! He talks too much!!!!_

  


He thinks that we are cute and was counting our five legs few times. He said he loves turtles!!! He is my PAPA!

  


\- C’mon, call me PA-PA!- he said, pursing his plump lips, with eyes shining with happiness.

  


  
_\- No way in hell! Over my dead body!_

  


Sometimes my sister talks in such a dramatic style. Even if she said that she doesn't like dramas. It’s not true. She even have favorites. When our wonderful owner, I call him Papa, was playing with us, I noticed two men behind his back. Tomo and another one:

  


  
_\- I saw him in not so shitty drama!_

  


Yes, I recognize him too. He was killing people with his hands. I tried to hide in Papa’s hands. That guy looks scary. But I saw a smirk on my sister's turtle face, she loves that scary drama.

  


Our lives changed again. We were living with the best Papa in the whole world. He gives us so much love and food and teaches us how to speak English and Spanish.

  


"Mi encanta la tortuga"- The nice voice from the stereo said. Papa repeats it and I did it too. But my sister, well, she is just too stubborn.

  


***

  


It was a sunny day when we heard someone ring the doorbell. Papa throws our terrarium a look. Today, he polished our five legs. I can sense that he was very nervous.

  


And then HE comes into our life! He is beautiful and I have a nagging feeling in my heart that we are equals, we are alike.

  


  
_\- I have the same heart and haven't noticed any "nagging feeling"! Maybe you were just hungry?_

  


That day was really important because papa gave us new names.

  


\- This is Kame,- papa pats my head, - and this is Nashi- papa pats my sister’s head.

  


\- Jin, you named your pet after me?- our guest’s voice was little bit shy but his eyes were shining.

  


Papa makes him happy and we take part in it too. We look at the two men looking lovingly at us and at each other. I was waiting for this moment the whole day. Because papa opened a big secret only to me, he said that Mama will come and I want to look good and make Mama love me.

  


  
_\- Are you really stupid or just pretending?_

  


Nashi is in a rebellious age now, I think.

  


***

  


I said once, that we have really nice life. We live with our Papa and Mama. They feed us with different foods. Papa gives us some sweet fruits but Mama doesn't like it and hit Papa with something he has on his hand because this food can make us sick. Papa kisses him, telling him that he loves big turtle the most.

  


When Papa worked, Mama carefully put us inside his man-purse slung over his shoulder and we went for walk, looking at world from safety of a bag that smelled like...

  


  
_\- Old sheep Dolly!_

  


When Mama was working, we sit at home with Papa and his friends.

  


  
_\- Some kind of pajama party! I like that guy better when he killed with hands!_

  


Papa has very good friends and they love him a lot. I will always feel warm, looking at Tomo and his dimples because he has given home to a poor two- headed turtle twice: first, when we were little and defenseless and then when he gave us to our Papa.

  


  
_\- I will never forget how he tried to tear my head and fifth leg!_

  


Kids are curious and they know the world from experience.

  


Our Papa’s other friend, the one with black hair who scared me a lot in the beginning is not that bad. He likes rolling his eyes after Papa’s words and calls him Bakanishi. He also called us "freak of nature". I really wanted to cry after hearing that, but the next day he gives us fruits and pats our two-heads, though before doing it he made sure that no one will see it.

  


***

  


Sometimes Papa leaves us for a few weeks, even months and we feel very lonely without his presence. Our Papa is like fireworks, life is always boiling around him and I sometimes wish to be dog so I can jump on his lap and show how much I love him.

  


Without Papa, our big home is so empty and we sit with Mama on the big couch, watching on TV how Papa looks like he is searching for someone while wearing a white hoodie, looking so lonely. I can feel how Mama’s hand became colder, like he’s freezing. He gently caresses our two heads and I can feel again that we are the same. He wants too, to hide in his shell, but for him it’s doubly hard because he must go on with his life, even if he feels lonely.

  


And I know that Nashi feels it too, even if she makes this denial expression on her turtle face.

  


But once our door will open again, and I feel how Mama’s hands became warmer. He kisses Papa on his lips, telling him how he loves him, hiding his face on Papa’s shoulder. Papa loves his Big Turtle the most and we, Kame and Nashi, always bear witness to their love.

  


  
_\- Everyday shitty drama! You can call it Live Airing!_

  


  


  
  


__


End file.
